Duality
by Remful
Summary: My contribution to Azurrin Week 2018. Day 3: Fear/Resolve
1. Blessing and Curse

**Hello! So, I'm doing Azurrin Week for 2018. Hopefully this will give me the kick I need to finish off Darkhearts. I'm going to try to incorporate both prompts into the tales I tell, and none of them are related unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 **DAY 1: BLESSING/CURSE**

 _People think that living forever would be a blessing._

The figure sighed as he made his way down the busy street. Gyges city, once a ruin populated only by the Faceless monstrosities and a Mad God, had been rebuilt a dozen times since. The time of marble and stone of the Wanderer's day was long since gone. A city of glass and steel had taken its place. Buildings that touched the clouds themselves dominated the skyline, whilst 'Horseless Carriages' clogged up the streets below, and huge 'Arrows with Wings' ruled the sky.

 _Cars_ He reminded himself. _They call them cars and aeroplanes._

It had been Nohr that had created them both. He sighed again, ever since magic died centuries past, technology had taken its place. Nohr had adapted to the change better than Hoshido, who had almost completely collapsed to civil unrest. It had only been the twenty-times great grandson of Takumi that had managed to keep the nation together, although a number of smaller Daimyo's had declared and gained independence. It was only two centuries ago that Nohr had finally broke into pieces. Whilst the largest of these was still known as the Kingdom of Nohr, it was not the Nohr the Wanderer knew. The von Krakenburg line had long since died out.

Magic was gone, Pegasi and Wyverns had been hunted to extinction, as had the Kitsune and Wolfskins. Purged in the name of the Twin Dragons. The Vallite King that perpetrated it now held up in similar reverence as he himself was.  
It disgusted him how twisted his Kingdom had allowed itself to become. What had been his reward for saving the world, the legacy he had built with his Beloved and their friends was now Valla in name only. A disgrace to his memory. A disgrace to everything he had fought for.

Once, about three years prior, he had visited a museum that was hosting an exhibition of him and his life, which had been...surreal, to say the least. Things that were not particularly significant had been given significance by virtue of being owned by him, or at least thought to have been owned by him. So much history had been forgotten, or twisted to serve some random Monarch's agenda. He was remembered as the King that ruled with a firm, sure hand for nigh on seventy years, supposedly unaging. Whilst most 'modern' scholars thought it was simply old nonsense, a way to show that he had been more than a mere King, but semi-divine. The scholars were unknowingly wrong, of course, but the Wanderer did not mind. Immortality was not something he had wished for, nor did he wish to inflict it upon others. He had abdicated in the end, after Azura's death. He was not, as 'history' now remembered, the bastard of King Garon and the sister of King Sumeragi. A bastard that had conquered several duchies and prefectures in the north of Nohr and Hoshido, and slew the 'Dragon King' of the small Kingdom of Valla, claiming the throne that way.

Azura. His beloved Queen, history had not been kind to her. Two thousand years since she had stood at his side when they slew Anankos, and Vallites now believed the only woman he had ever loved had been the evil High Priestess of Anankos and had been gloriously slain along with her master when Corrin had seized the throne. Lilith was remembered as his wife now, not his sister. His heart ached at the thought that Azura was now the monster that haunted the nightmares of small children, rather than the wonderfully kind woman she had been in life. He missed her, even now. Even after such a long period of time he had lost count of the years, it was still playful streaks of blue and gold that chased him in his dreams. It was still her voice, singing in her ears that kept him sane and the nightmares away.

It was her he missed the most.

He returned to wandering the world, trying to find a way to die, to join his friends and family and Beloved still awaited him.

As of yet, that way eluded him.

The Wanderer kept on his journey however. One day, he hoped, whether it be soon or not, he would find a way. However long it took.

 _People think that living forever would be a blessing. In Corrin's opinion, it was a curse. One he was unlikely to be freed from any time soon._


	2. Light and Dark

**Day 2! Day 2! I made it to the second day! Sadly, it's shorter than I had hoped. I was honestly at a loss as to what to do, so apologies if it isn't my best.**

 **DAY 2: LIGHT/DARK**

Wise men have often said 'It is always darkest just before the dawn", and as he sat on a hill outside the ruins of the Vallite capital, Corrin hoped it was true. The forces he had mustered were resting, although he doubted any of them had got any sleep, Gods knew he hadn't.

"..You seem occupied." A light voice brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled as Azura settled herself down next to him. "Something you want to share?"

"Azura! It's nothing important. Just keeping myself awake." Corrin sighed, before he smiled. "If we will tomorrow, I swear to the Dusk Dragon, I am sleeping for a week."

"..And I swear to the Dawn Dragon I'm likely to join you." Azura joked. "I am not certain whether or not the Dusk Dragon will listen to my oaths now."

Corrin shrugged. "I am no theologian. The Dawn and Dusk Dragons, may they forgive words, do not seem to care. Nohr would have us believe that the Dawn Dragon stole the Light to give to the over-mighty Hoshidans. Hoshido would have us think that the Dusk Dragon is a monster of darkness, and the Nohrian's monsters for following It."

"..And what is it you believe?"

"…Too much Light blinds you. To the truth. To life's true beauty…" His crimson eyes not so subtly fell upon her at those words. "Whilst too much dark hides it. Light and Dark are part of nature. Light and Dark are not Good and Evil. If Dark meant evil, why would be welcome sleep? Do we not rest in darkness? When we do not dream, do we not simply see darkness?"

Nodding silently, Azura rested her head on Corrin's shoulder. She fought back a yawn, before speaking again "..I see….that's nice, I think…I'm tired Corrin. I'm so bloody tired."

"You and me both Love. You and me both..Just tell yourself, one more day. One more fight. Then we can rest."

In silence, the couple watched the sun start to creep over the horizon, its rays bringing light to this, frankly alien landscape that defied all sensible reasoning.

"One more fight then." Azura all but whispered.

"..Aye" Corrin agreed. "One more fight….then I suppose you'll be Queen, no?"

Her husband was grinning. Azura let out a soft peal of laughter, and shook her head. "The crown is not for me. When we win, you will be King."

"My Love, if I am King, you would be Queen." Corrin told her. "I could not have done this without you. You were my guiding Light in this madness, Azura. When we were homeless, friendless and hunted, you kept me going. You kept me sane. I'm not asking you to rule. I wouldn't do that. I'm asking you to help me rule. To be my Light to guide me to the right path, and my safe and sure darkness ensuring I rest."

"….I don't think anyone has tried using 'be my darkness' as a compliment before." Azura grinning teasingly.

"Shush, do you know how hard it is to come of with them after getting barely fifteen hours of sleep in a week?" Corrin smirked. "Besides, when have I ever given you the impression that I am normal?"

This gained a laugh from the bluenette. "True enough. You are certainly one of a kind."

"As are you, Love."

Silence reigned only for a moment.

"You're thinking of comparing us to the Sun and Moon, aren't you?" Azura asked.

"….Maybe."


	3. Fear and Resolve

**Day 3! Day 3! Day 3! All you really need to know for this one is that the kids were born after the events in Revelation, aaand (hopefully I can get away with it) doesn't really focus on Corrin/Azura. I honestly couldn't come up with anything for Fear/Resolve other than this.**

 **And you have no idea how hard it has been to write 'Vallite' not 'Havenite'.**

 **DAY 3: FEAR/RESOLVE**

* * *

 _ **New Gyges Palace, 63 years after the death of Anankos.**_

Crown Prince Shigure of Valla was sat on a bench in the expansive Royal gardens of the New Gyges Palace, his once bright, sky blue hair now tinged with silver. He was in his late fifties now, a father himself, and lived in his own palace in another Vallite city. He was a respected statesman and politician….and his father, the founder of the Kingdom, was dying.

And Shigure, usually utterly unshakeable, had _no_ idea what to do. He had said his goodbyes. His Mother and Sister remained with him, but he had _needed_ to get away. He loved his Father, truly. He looked up to him, almost with worshipful reverence. But...he had never really experienced a death in the family. His Uncle's Alexander and Ryoma had, sadly, passed already, and he had mourned for them deeply. But now? It felt as though his very _soul_ was being torn out.

There was movement to his left as someone approached him. "...I'm surprised you're here, Love."

"Sophie, I am glad you're here." Shigure smiled faintly. He didn't glance at his wife as she sat beside her. "...Mother is with him now. The healers doubt he has long."

"I'm sorry." There was little else she could say. She had long since kept her purple hair long, her 'inheritance' from her Mother.

"Thank you." Shigure murmured.

"...Why are you out here, Love?" She asked quietly. "King Corrin is still living, no? I thought to find you at his side…"

"Father won the war. Killed a God. Founded the Kingdom...and I have no idea what I am going to do...the Crown Prince isn't meant to be _scared_ of responsibility! He's supposed to b-"

Sophie slapped him. "Enough, Shigure."

"Bu-"

The Princess of Nohr frowned. "But _nothing._ You've seen your father ruled since before you've been able to walk. You've journeyed around the world on diplomatic missions, and _courted and married_ a foreign Princess. Arranged trade deals, and ran the Court in the last few years...so tell me, _Shigure Constantine Isauros,_ why do you fear the Crown? _Your_ Crown?"

"...Because...I feel unworthy of it. I fear I will fail our people. To shift the burden onto our children. Mikoto-"

"Knows that she will be Queen one day." Sophie replied. "A fact that _she_ has accepted. All _she_ fears is her Father's death….does that seem familiar?"

Shigure froze, before softly chuckling. "...Yes."

"You fear what everyone does." His wife said in a sad tone. "The death of one's parents. I'm not telling you not to grieve. I'm _reminding you that life would go on._ The people of Valla will have lost their King too. They'll need guiding, direction. They'll _need_ to know that their new King isn't going to let their homeland fall to pieces."

Shigure nodded. "...Thank you, Love….forgive me, I-"

The dull clattering of metal announced the arrival of a guardsman. His face was hidden, but Shigure could see the man's eyes were red with tears.

"...Yes, Guardsmen?"

"..I'm sorry Sir.." The guard said quietly. "He's gone. The Queen was with him, Sir. Princess Kana too. It was peaceful, as far as I am told."

Shigure nodded in understanding. He stood up, offering a hand to his Wife, and started to make his way to the Royal Apartments. "I see…...thank you."

Slowly making their way through the halls of the palace, Sophie turned to face her husband. "...Are you..well?"

"...I know my purpose now, Sophie." Shigure managed to smile. "..I will not fail my father. And I will ensure that Mikoto's reign is as easy as possible."


	4. Loyalty and Secrets

Day 4! Day 4! I can't believe I've lasted this long..

Day 4: Loyalty/Secrets

Queen Arete Isauros was seated on the Lotus Throne of Valla, her courtiers and Nobles stood in the galleries around her, murmuring amongst themselves. The bluenette's golden eyes flickered around the throne room, a faint smile on her face. She had always been fond of drama. Her heir, Crown Princess Azura, was seated on a smaller throne on her right, resting her head against a hand.

The doors to the throne room opened, and a single figure marched in, his silvery armour clanking softly as we approached. He was barefoot, of course. In Valla, boots were for wartime. Bare feet were for peace, and a show of honourable intent. Arete spared Azura a glance, and saw her daughter's eyes light up with interest. In the gallery, she spied concern cross her sister's face. Needlessly, of course. Arete was fond of the young man.

Not as fond as Azura is, though. She thought to herself. They had not been…subtle in their affections.

"Nephew." Arete greeted with an inclination of her head, fighting off a smirk. "Thank you for join us here. I trust you understand why you are here?"

"Yes, My Queen." Corrin said with a respectful bow, and when Arete stood up, he knelt down.

"Do you swear to uphold your oaths?" The Queen intoned, her steady voice carrying across the crowded throne room, whilst her golden eyes stayed on the figure knelt before her throne. "Do you swear to be the Honor Guard of the Crown Princess, Azura Isauros?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to protect her from all those that seek to do her harm, even if it means your own death?"

"I do."

"…And do you acknowledge your betrothal into the female line of the Isauros family, to the Crown Princess, Azura Isauros?"

There was a ghost of a smile on the man's face, one mirrored by Arete's daughter beside her. "I do.."

Murmurs flitted around the gathered nobles. The mystery of who the future Consort of the Crown Princess had plagued the Court for the last year, and now, completely out of the blue, their Queen had put an end to the theories.

None had imagined she'd chose her own nephew to marry her daughter, however. Though few had anything ill to say about the son of Princess Mikoto (save possibly his illegitimacy). He was a youthful Knight, almost unrivalled in his skill within Valla's border.

"Then stand, Corrin, Knight of Valla."

When he did so, the room burst into good natured applause, and with a gesture, the Queen dismissed her court.

"Walk with me." Arete commanded. "We must have words."

Corrin soon fell into step behind her.

"Does she know? About my Father?" Corrin asked softly. "Anankos?"

"No." Arete replied. "Nor will she. As far as Valla and the world are concerned…as far as Azura is concerned, all you are is my sister's illegitimate child. You'll be Prince-Consort, not King-Consort."

"Acceptable, and understandable."

"..Which is exactly why I made the right choice allowing your marriage. You love her. Others would not. Others would see her as a path to power. But breathe a word about Anankos…."

The unspoken implication was left hanging in the air as they reached the Queen's chambers. After bidding him goodnight, Corrin made to leave.

"Oh, and Nephew?" She called after him.

"..Yes, Aunt Arete?"

"…I do not expect to be a Grandmother before you are married, understand?" She grinned. "I swear to your Father, I will cut your balls off if you get my Azura with child before wedding her, understand?"

"Understood, My Queen." Corrin said with a smile.

* * *

"So?" Azura asked, falling into step at Corrin's side as he made his way back to his own chambers.

"..Well, good news, we're getting married, and we didn't even need to use blackmail."

"And the bad news?"

"…No sex until we're married."

"Ah." A coy grin slowly formed on his betrotheds face. "What a…pity."

"But.." He grinned. "..I suppose what her Majesty doesn't know won't hurt her..~"

Azura let out a laugh, and slipped an arm into Corrin's. "Lead on then, Love."


	5. Dragonstone and Pendant

**Day 5! It's day 5! (Or a day or two late, brother went of to Uni so I had to lend a hand to help him move.) Based in the same universe as the previous entry.**

* * *

Azura sighed as she strolled the expansive gardens in the Vallite Royal Palace, her fingers toying with the necklace now around her neck. It was a family heirloom, but traditionally, it signified that the wearer was the Heir to the Vallite Throne. Ever since King Cadros had found the hidden land that they now called home, it had passed from parent to child over the generations, ever rusting or dulling thanks to the ancient magicks granted by the Silent Dragon.

It was an odd feeling. The knowledge that, whenever her Mother Queen Arete died, she would be Queen. The knowledge that, barring the unexpected, her future had, in part, been decided.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost walked straight into her cousin.

"Azura!" Corrin called out. "Must be a troubling thought if you missed me. Something wrong?"

"Should something be wrong, cousin?" She asked with a thin smile.

"No no!" Corrin grinned. "It was simply a question. I suppose that means you've been named the Crown Princess then?"

"Indeed Love." The bluenette nodded. "Mother granted me the title just an hour ago. I will be Queen one day. Anankos willing, it will be many years away."

"Anankos willing, aye. I am in no rush to see Aunt Arete dead." Corrin sighed. "It appears that I am not the only one that has gained something from their parents then."

"Oh?" Azura's curiosity had been roused. "Might I ask..?"

Corrin held up a strange grey stone, set into a silver chain.

"..It is pretty….but, what is it?" The Crown Princess asked.

"I am told it belonged to my Father." Corrin sighed. "It's a dragonstone. An old one."

"I see.."

Little did they know that it was only by fates own hand, that they would never need to use the powers of their two heirlooms, except when called for in the Vallite Festivals.

And, for one reality, at least, all was well.


	6. Family and Isolation

**Day 6!(Again, might be a day late.) Again, based in the 'Valla' AU from the last two chapters. Not sure how a story in a Valla that never fell would work, but I am** _ **very**_ **tempted to write about it. Maybe a series of oneshots would work?**

* * *

Shigure Isauros, eldest child of Crown Princess Azura Isauros and her Consort, Corrin, was sat outside the Purple Room, the room in the Vallite Palace used by the Royals in order to give birth.

Corrin himself was panicky. Whilst he did trust the midwives and healers, it was hard to hear his wives cries. For so long, their family had been just him, Azura and Shigure. They lived in a small Villa in the south end of the country in pleasant isolation, but, when Azura's pregnancy had been announced, the trio had moved back to the Royal Palace, and Shigure had been spoiled by both of his Grandmother's and his Grandfather on his mother's side. The young boy, no doubt a future King, was having a wonderful time, often being seen playing the the Prince Consort in the gardens of the Palace.

"Papa?" His son spoke. "Whys Mama cryin' like that?"

"It is fine, Little Prince." Corrin smile weakly, tousling the boy's hair, earning a glare that was already _far_ too much like his mother's. The small bluenette rearranged his hair, and pouted.

"Don' do that!" The young boy protested, but did not question his father. Allowing Corrin to drift back into his thoughts.

"Your Highness?"

The voice caused Corrin to snap his attention to the woman at the now open doors to the Purple Room. "Yes?"

"She's ready for you. _All_ of them are."

" _All of them?_ " Corrin asked as he stood up, confused.

"Her royal Highness gave birth to twins." the woman clarified. "One boy, one girl."

Corrin nodded, and took his son's hand, striding into the Purple room. He was greeted by the sight of his Wife, with two small bundles in her arms. She smiled at him. "Corrin! Shigure!...Come..come meet the new additions to our family."

The small boy dashed over, overcome with curiosity. His father soon followed, smiling warmly at his wife.

"What're they called?" Shigure asked, with surprising softness.

"Kana." Corrin told him, thankful that he and his wife had decided on names. "Your sister's name is Kana, and this is Caleb, your brother."

"Your siblings.." Azura mumured happily. "Our family.."

 _Our family._ Corrin thought with a smile.


	7. Dream and War

**Last day! Last day!**

* * *

 _The Anankonite War, also known as The Valla Conflict, was a two year long military engagement fought between the Silent Dragon, Anankos, and the United Forces under the future King Corrin I Isauros and his wife, Azura._

 _Whilst the pair were originally written off as liars and time-wasters by both Hoshido and Nohr at best, and traitors to both nations at worst, it was only with the assistance of the Knight's Gunter and Silas, the ninja, Kaze, and the Ice Tribal, Felicia._

 _Eventually however, the Crown Princes of both Hoshido and Nohr, Moramachi Ryoma and Alexander von Krakenburg, threw their backing behind Corrin I. Whilst there was some grumbling from their forces, an alliance, shaky to start, began between the nations. Five royal marriages also resulted from this conflict. Moramachi Ryoma married Camilla von Krakenburg. Moramachi Takumi married Elise von Krakenburg. Alexander von Krakenburg married Moramachi Sakura. Leonhardt von Krakenburg married Moramachi Hinoka._

 _The United Forces marched on Valla, which was located at the bottom of the so-called 'Bottomless Canyon', and fought their way through the ruined capital, Old Gyges. Queen Azura's mother, Arete, was amongst those that the UF faced, her body controlled by the profane magicks of the Silent Dragon. Moramachi Sumeragi was not spared this fate, nor was Queen Regent Mikoto, both of whom met their final ends at the hands of Corrin and Azura._

 _King Garon von Krakenburg also died, although the truth around his demise is still a closely guarded secrets. Betrayal at the hands of Ser Gunter shocked and deeply hurt King Corrin, but nonetheless, under his command, and wielding the holy Yato, King Corrin slew Anankos._

 _Granted land in the north of both Nohr and Hoshido to form their own Kingdom, King Corrin and Queen Azura ruled as a Diarchy. Building the capital of New Gyges on the border of Nohr and Hoshido both, and after a few rocky years to start, the Isauros dynasty brought peace to their fledgling Kingdom. A son, Shigure, was born four years after the formation of the Kingdom, with twins Kana and Caleb following four years later._

 _\- Excerpt from the book "On the origins of New Valla" by Irene Dullvan, circa 275 CE._


End file.
